drakanfandomcom-20200214-history
Surdana
'''''Surdana is one of the last human civilizations to survive the Dark Wars. Its leader is Lady Myschala. It rests in a valley a few days' journey North of Rynn's village. On a hill overlooking the city is the Palace. There are a few small homesteads in the valley outside the city. However, the roads are dangerous, prone to attacks by wartoks and grulls. Blackwing dragons roost on the hillsides, and the underground areas are crawling with scavengers and spiders. History & Lore Locations Marked Locations *Surdana Palace *Jade's Magic Emporium *Surdana Tavern *House, where the cellar is infested by spiders. Unmarked Locations Mushroom Caves - The Mushroom Caves are situated north of the city of Surdana beyond the entrance to the Shadowmire. There is not much of interest here but there are few homes that contain some loot as well as a few loose grull. The cave is situated in the back of the area, infested with scavengers. Creatures & Beings Residents *Brekk the Blacksmith *Quaalus the Alchemist Enemies Grull - These creatures are found all over Surdana. They don't pose much of a threat individually but they sometimes lurk in groups and with other creatures. Grulls have two distinctive colours that separate them. A brown chested grull tend to be weaker than a yellow chested one but both versions are in great supply. Locations - Apart from the group of grulls at the start before you enter the city, Grulls are common out in the open. They are found in the regions before the catacombs across the bridge and are encountered in a cave above the Mushroom Cabes once Rynn accesses Arokh. There are also Grull flame mages located on the bridge before the catacombs but these are only in short supply in this area. Wartok - The most common enemy in Surdana. Wartok are red in colour and alter between a non shield and a shield user as well as Wartok flame mages. They are generally stronger then the Grull and pack serious power in early game. Locations - Like the Grull, Wartoks are very common in Surdana and appear more often then Grulls. The first time Rynn will encounter the Wartok is on the way to the Andrellian Isles situated on the series of isolated platforms in the river in Surdana. They are also found before the area to Kragmor and located in smaller caves around Surdana. They also appear in the Inquisitor's lair where flame Wartoks are plentiful. Spider - The spider are larger versions of Earth's creepy crawlies. Spiders lash and jump out at the player and due to their low stature can become hard to hit making them a hindrance in groups. Location - Spiders are first encountered in the city located in the cowering man's basement. There are also a large amount of them located in Shadowmire as well as an individual one later on before the boss. There are also a few in a Wartok cave situated on the islands in the middle of Surdana. Blackwing Dragons - The weakest of the dragons in the game. These dragons shoot fire at Arokh and can do lots of damage. Locations - Despite the early seeing of the dragon, there are three dragons (that I am aware of) in Surdana. One dragon is located on a cliff side before the Valley of Tears, guarding a nest. Two dragons are flying around the centre of Surdana as well near the entrance to Kragmor. Skeleton Dragons - These dragons are very strong but they can be fought early in the game when you first acquire Arokh. They shoot lightning from their mouths and do a lot of damage. Locations - There are four dragons located by the floating island by Khossa Vole lair. Giant Chicken - This chicken is actually quite strong and you can hunt it for a thousand free gold. Locations - The chicken is located in a small cave on the bottom of the platform islands in the middle of the river by Kragmor. The chicken is located in this cave. There are also other chickens too around farm houses but these don't fight although they can be killed. Quests Primary Quests *Find Lady Myschala at the palace in Surdana. *Open the four Gateways and awaken the Dragon Mother. *Retrieve the Cyper Rune from the Tree of Mourning in the Shadowmire. *Search for a Guide to Ravenshold in the Andrellian Isles. Optional Quests *Brekk offered me 2000 gold to bring back Toadfist's Helm. *Quaalus the Alchemist will pay me 50 gold for each Blackwing egg I bring him. *Kill ALL of the spiders int he villager's cellar. *Kill the mummy who is terrorizing the village. Category:Locations